


more than fair

by SafelyCapricious



Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [29]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Pointless, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: The future is weird, and really not what he was expecting.
Series: ain't no grave can hold my body down [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950148
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190





	more than fair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Fictober for "Spider Web" I GUESS???
> 
> Technically title is from Off With His Shirt from the show Galavant because it ended up on repeat while I was trying to finish this.
> 
> idk man.
> 
> Originally this was going to be a present for Ju, but it didn't do what I wanted it to, so here it is. Please enjoy.

The future is not what he expected. Or, well, it’s not exactly the future. Technically it’s an alternate reality or timeline or something — no one is exactly clear other than the fact that they insist they fought with his corpse (or fought his corpse? it was a little unclear) and his corpse didn’t recognize them.

But from what records of his life exist and his memories, they match up fairly closely, so he’s choosing to believe this is a fair representation of what the future might hold.

Of course, he’s probably not going to be able to go back — coming forward nearly killed him and he only survived because he got very lucky by landing on the steps of the hospital. Literally.

In any case, the future isn’t what he’s been expecting.

The whole deal with the Uchiha, for one, is just…a mess. If Danzo was still alive then he’d have to do something about that, but he’s not, so instead Tobirama just gets to feel vaguely dirty about the whole thing.

There are parts he’s very impressed with — the hospital for one, he’d never dreamed of how advanced that would get — and then there are things he’s concerned about.

Like how little everyone wears. Surely they understand that chakra plate mail will keep them safe, but even the ones who aren’t showing off their midsection aren’t wearing anything stronger than cloth that he can see and —

“Hokage, it is irresponsible of you to let your ninja run around in so little,” he says, after he’s been in the future for a week.

The Hokage looks up from his porn book — another thing that should shock him about the future, but honestly he’s fairly sure if his brother had the resources then he would’ve done the same — and blinks. “Ah, I think they’re fine? They’re used to it.”

“It is needlessly endangering lives,” he insists.

The Hokage — one of the Hatake clan — hums to himself before checking the clock on the wall. “I have an idea! Let’s go see my cute little students spar, and then we can talk about this more.”

Since Tobirama has mostly been isolated since he was released from the hospital, the chance to stretch his legs is deeply appealing, even if said students are likely to be dressed appallingly.

The Hokage leads him to the training ground by flash stepping and trusting that Tobirama will be able to keep up, which is at least somewhat fun.

“Oh!” Haruno — one of the medics — smiles brightly when they appear in the clearing. “Are you going to join, Kakashi-sensei? We were going to swing, but we could break instead.”

“Oi, you can’t really be calling it that now!” the Hokage looks mournfully across the field. “They’re going to tell me I’ve corrupted you all again.”

Haruno’s smile gets sweeter. “Get your mind out of the gutter, it’s _clearly_ a reference to swing dancing.”

The Hokage does not look convinced, and after a moment Haruno begins to snicker. “So mean to your old sensei,” he says, before reaching out and ruffling her hair. “But no, we’re just here to watch.”

Haruno nods at him, “Got it, you just want to _watch_ us swing." She snickers again, so that must mean something to her, before she straightens and smiles, "Senju-sama isn’t cleared to fight yet, and it would’ve been mean of you to abandon him on the edges. Are you going to call switch for us? It’s less predictable than a timer.”

“Maa maa,” he waves a hand through the air before settling against the base of a tree. Tobirama follows him down, sitting seiza, and folding his hands in his lap.

“OI!” the pink haired woman suddenly yells, and three men appear — one of whom is fully covered, one of whom is showing _far_ too much of his chest for safety and appears to be an Uchiha, and one with his entire torso bared to the world.

Why does no one wear armor?

“Ready? Set? Fight,” comes the rather unenthusiastic voice of the Hokage — and then he’s immediately back to reading his book.

Tobirama narrows his eyes at him for a moment before turning back to observe what he, presumably, came here to see.

They seem to have chosen to pair up to fight, starting with the two dark haired men fighting and the medic fighting the blond. He frowns at that — medics aren’t trained to…

His thoughts derail when the woman plucks a tree from the ground and throws it across a host of clones, causing them all to pop simultaneously. Maybe he had misunderstood and she wasn’t a medic but was there on some other business?

“Switch!” comes the call from the Hokage, as he giggles about something in his book.

Immediately the pink haired woman is headed towards the Uchiha, kunai in hand, they trade blows, almost faster than Tobirama can follow, but not the fastest he’s ever seen. And he’s starting to think that the lack of armor is due to how quickly they move, which is likely what he was meant to observe here. But surely the lack of protection doesn’t totally make up for the ability to move quickly?

Just as he thinks it, the man shifts and — and — and _his sword goes through her side_ and she _grins_ and her kunai is against his throat. “Match,” she says, and he’s grumbling but —

The blade comes out covered in blood, but when she turns back to face them she’s not bleeding.

“If I had used chidori,” he’s saying, and she’s snorting.

“You would’ve been choking on your own blood, how are you going to make chirping birds when you’re drowning, huh?”

He crosses his arms and tilts his chin up, just in time for the Hokage to call out “Switch!” again — and even though they had come to a complete stand still they’re moving again and —

“I will grant you that _she_ doesn’t need armor, but the rest — “ Tobirama starts.

“Sakura,” the Hokage calls, finally putting his book down.

“I’m a little busy at the moment,” she calls back as she dodges some giant ink spider web that’s coming at her from a ridiculously proportioned ink spider.

“What do you call opponents wearing armor?”

The grin she flashes over to them is bright and terrifying. “Canned soup!”

Tobirama considers the grin that’s now clearly stretching across the Hokage’s face under his mask and the blood thirsty one she’s wearing and decides he doesn’t, actually, want to know.

The future is weird, and really not what he was expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, this is a fictober casualty. I had to help someone move last minute so I got like 90% of this written in half an hour and just finished it up before surrendering to sleep. 
> 
> Idk man.
> 
> FIctober wtf.


End file.
